The Day After
by klarolineeuphoria
Summary: A continuation to 'Fireworks'. Pure fluff.


_A continuation to 'Fireworks'_

…

The morning air was chilly but in that calming way so you didn't get all goosey because of some cold-shock.

All over the huge lawn there were napkins, papers and different decorations from yesterday's New Year's Eve party. On all the tables there were empty and partly empty champagne glasses and on the buffet table it was a total mess of dry bread and meat and melted ice cream. This picture was just an extra burden to Caroline's already messed up mind. And it was only 7:30 am.

"Where is everyone?!" she spat out as another girl from the party committee, Ashley, showed up.

Ashley gulped down. Caroline had always had a bit of a temper: "I guess they bailed?" she said silently, afraid that Caroline would get a fit of rage. There was a reason that Caroline was the most respected member of the party committee.

"Urgh!" Caroline yelled and closed her eyes in pure rage. Why couldn't people just stick to their part of the deal? She had clearly stated that all members of the committee, teens as adults, had to be at the Lockwood Mansion 7:30 am sharp. And of course only Ashley showed up because she was too afraid to not obey Caroline's wishes.

Clearly feeling the tension in the air Ashley added quietly: "I'll just go clean up the buffet table..." and quickly left the spot.

This was too much. Two persons supposed to clean up after a major party? _Not happening_ Caroline thought to herself as she steadied her breath and walked towards the gardening shed to get the huge skip, so she could start cleaning up everybody else's mess.

The skip was heavy but thanks to her vampire strength it was a piece of cake to push the box on wheels over the huge lawn.

"Well... let's get this over with" Caroline said to herself, trying to calm down.

Slowly the skip got filled up and soon all tables were cleared. Time for napkins and papers.

As she bent down to begin her little trash hunt her eyes caught sight of some familiar black boots. She instantly stiffened, but raised and walked to the skip avoiding eye contact with a certain hybrid.

"So you are avoiding me now?" he asked teasingly.

"What does it look like?" she said, still not looking at him. She kept picking up trash from the lawn and threw it to the skip.

As she turned around he stood right in front of her and even though she didn't want to her eyes caught his. Why did he have to have such gentle and yet flirty eyes? Why?

A smile spread across his face. _Dimple alarm. _

Again she felt her body shiver. She could literally feel every single synapse in her body working faster because he was this close to her. Again.

"Is it because of my little gesture yesterday, love?"

She gulped down: "No" she said, looking down before she did something stupid. Something involving her lips on his.

A laugh escaped him. He enjoyed when she became nervous around him _because _of him.

Caroline did everything in her power not to look up and meet his admiring stare. When he looked at her like that she was always weak, he was one of her weak spots. He couldn't know of this of course.

"No? Then what is it sweetheart?" he said. She could hear he was smiling.

"Nothing! Just stop it!" she burst out.

"Stop what?"

"That... stare... it has to stop" she said, looking him straight in the eye. She wanted him to know that she meant it.

"You know I long for you Caroline. I - I cannot deny myself" he stated.

_You don't have to remind me_ she thought to herself, biting her lower lip so her mouth pouted. This was her I'm-in-denial face. Their eyes locked and they just glanced at each other.

Caroline was the one to break the gaze. She sighed and moved away, picking up a piece of paper to throw it in the skip. When she turned around he was gone. Her eyes searched for his recognizable statue. He was standing next to Ashley, helping her. He looked at the brunette and made her laugh.

_Urgh._

As the skip was fully filled she rolled it to the other side of the mansion so the garbage collectors could pick it up in the afternoon. Time for round two. There was still a lot of cleaning to do.

She went to the shed once again to get the other skip. When she was about to back out the shed, she bumped into a hard chest. The scent told her it was him.

"Don't you think we should talk about what happened last night, love?" he whispered into her ear.

She felt the little hairs in her neck rise against his hot breath. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

"No..." she said, eyes closed, her back still leaning against his broad chest. "Why were you talking to Ashley. She's..."

"Do I sense some jealousy here, sweetheart?" he whispered, now in her other ear, his stubble barely touching her silky cheek.

In that moment she forgot everything. She forgot Tyler. Forgot that he was supposed to be the bad guy. Forgot that she was supposed to hate and loathe him for all the bad things he had done. She completely ignored all danger signals in her head. Ignored her better judgement.  
He had dared her. He Had told her to take a chance. And their little encounter eight hours ago wouldn't and _couldn't _leave her mind. If she was supposed to take a chance now was the right time.

In supernatural speed she turned around and smashed him into the wall of the wooden shed. She captured his lips, hands on both sides of his stubbled, handsome face.

The kiss was deep and passionate. This was the kind of a kiss were all the suppressed feelings takes control and decides what's next.

Klaus was clearly surprised but the growl coming from him informed her that he didn't mind at all. He pulled her closer at the waist, not letting her go _anywhere. _

This time it was her tongue tracing his lower lip. And shortly thereafter their tongues danced together like it was all they had ever done their whole lives.

When he broke their passionate act to leave kisses down her neck, she grabbed him at his hair and pulled him up where he belonged.

Moments later they found themselves panting, empty of air. She smiled while touching his stubble, loving how it tickled her fingertips.

"Are we going to talk about _this_ then?" he asked, still panting. He still felt a bit high after sharing such passionate gesture with the most intriguing girl he ever had laid his blue eyes upon.

"Maybe some other time" she said teasingly and pulled away. She grabbed the skip by the handles, smiled widely and left the shed as if nothing happened.

He looked down his boots and burst into laughter. Did it really happen? He wasn't sure.

As she pushed the skip over the lawn, she could swear that the grass wasn't grass and that is wasn't green. She walked on a pink, fluffy cloud.

"Where were you?!" Ashley spat out as she saw Caroline strolling along, not being her usual control-freak-self.

"In the shed" Caroline answered vaguely, clearly not reachable at the moment.

"Okay?" Ashley said. Something had happened to Caroline. She could feel it. "What should I do now? Should I..."

"No it's fine Ashley. I've got it."

"Are you okay Caroline?"

"Mhmmm. I'm perfectly fine. Actually – I'm better than fine. Ashley you can leave now, I've got this." Caroline could swear she could hear the angels sing.

"Okay then..." Ashley said and left.

While Ashley waited for her mom to pick her up Caroline's mind repeated her little make out scene with a certain Mikaelson.

Why was it that she wanted to feel his stubble against her cheek again? Well, she regretted nothing.


End file.
